


We own tonight

by Efflor19



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efflor19/pseuds/Efflor19
Summary: 是欠tachi的赌债一篇好像不太尽兴的站街文现在退出还来得及
Relationships: Anamo | Jung Tae-Sung/Mano | Kim Dong-Gyu
Kudos: 3





	We own tonight

**Author's Note:**

> 是欠tachi的赌债
> 
> 一篇好像不太尽兴的站街文
> 
> 现在退出还来得及

郑泰成站在街上观察了那个男人有一阵了。  
他坐在街边的小吃摊，炸猪排配啤酒，跟老板多要了一份白米饭和泡菜。西装袖子上的扣子掉了一只——它在十分钟前滚到了自己脚边，现在正在自己手里攥着，里面的衬衫前襟有些皱了。黑色皮革公文包磨损了一角，露出了棕色的内里。  
郑泰成走过去，坐下来，问他要不要抽根烟。

金东奎一眼就认出了郑泰成。  
他家住在闹市和红灯区之间，但常去的超市却在红灯区的那一头。于是金东奎在穿越红灯区的时候，经常看到那个男人。穿着修身的小西装，偶尔会系住一粒扣子。紧紧的直筒裤裹在腿上——小腿的线条紧实又修长，配着双牛仔布球鞋。  
他见过郑泰成和别的男人厮混的样子，带着廉价金属戒指的手从后腰移向翘挺的臀部，然后一起消失在路边小旅馆昏暗的入口。  
金东奎偶尔在心里嗤笑一声：”这种男人也能接到生意的吗？“  
但现在，此时此刻，这个男人就坐在他旁边，递给他一支廉价香烟，自我介绍说：“我叫郑泰成。”  
金东奎没有说自己的名字。

他们没有聊价格——反正金东奎付不起很多，他也知道郑泰成不会要太多。大不了让他操回来就是了，金东奎在把人领回家时这样想。  
他们回到金东奎的公寓，客厅卧室厨房餐厅都挤在同一件四四方方的房间里，最大的留有富余的空间是那张堆满了杂物的twinsize的床，勉强可容屋主酣睡。  
他们没有开灯，郑泰成毫不羞涩地去解金东奎西装外套的扣子，然后是衬衫，露出青年留有赘肉的胸膛和小腹。他边吻着边去解腰带，西装裤随后坠到地面，松松垮垮挂在细瘦的脚腕上。  
金东奎有样学样，也去脱他的外衣。郑泰成从善如流，顺便脱掉了自己的T恤，解了裤子，边推着金东奎往床边走边蹬掉了裤子和鞋，扑上去吻金东奎的脸，然后转移到唇边。  
金东奎并不想接吻，21岁的处男金东奎，秉持着亲吻是件神圣的事的信念。然而他清晰地感受到郑泰成有力的舌尖在嘴唇之间蹭了一会儿，强硬地钻进齿缝里去舔舐舌面和上颚。酒气和烟气在唇舌之间肆意地交换着。金东奎在被搅得舌头发痛之前掌握了主动权，他扣住郑泰成的后脑吻回去，把青年压在了床铺上。  
郑泰成吃痛地哼了一声，从身下拽出一只被压变形了的衣架，顺手扔到一边，不知砸中了什么，叮呤咣啷引发了一片噪音。但他懒得管这些了，腿自然而然分开搭在金东奎的腰上，微微抬起腰，两个人半勃的性器摩擦在一起。  
酥麻的触感瞬间在金东奎的头顶炸裂开。郑泰成扭动着腰，两根阴茎就在空中缠绵地反复地碰着挨着，他轻笑起来，就好像是什么诡计得逞，又单纯是觉得好玩。  
金东奎被猝不及防翻了个身，郑泰成坐在他的腰上，俯身去亲吻他，从眉心到唇边，抚摸他的额头和后颈。吻细细碎碎地落下来，好像春雨在滋润大地一样——金东奎知道这个比喻太诡异又烂俗，但就好像夹在温柔春风里的细密的雨丝那样，顺着锁骨落在胸前，浸湿他的乳珠，温厚的指腹取代了研磨乳孔的舌尖，而一道明亮的湿润的吻痕顺着肋骨凸起的痕迹滑向小腹。  
他细致地舔弄着，金东奎有些不好意思：“我还没有洗澡……”，被湿润的口腔内壁的吸附吮得没了声。郑泰成吞了半截阴茎，舌头在口腔里灵活地搅动着柱头，用舌尖挑逗着顶端慢慢张开溢出清液的小孔，然后把整根都努力吃进去，喉头无规律的痉挛挤压着柱体，金东奎的阴茎瞬间涨大了一圈。  
郑泰成退出来，拿挺直的鼻梁蹭了蹭那根向上翘的涨成深色的性器，探了探头，把饱满的囊袋含进嘴里，就好像要从里面吸出来什么似的，发出啧啧的水声。手指抚摸过阴茎上起伏分明的血管，用指腹旋转着刮蹭着射精口。金东奎倒吸了一口凉气。郑泰成熟练地来回交接着，用上颚、喉咙和指尖轮流侍奉着阴茎。  
金东奎几乎出现了幻觉，他被重新扔回了阴暗狭窄的办公室，自己在成堆的文件里对着昏暗老旧的显示屏核对着账本，说是目眦尽裂也没差。他倒在了地上，发出沉闷的响声，头顶闪个不停的惨败的吊灯摇摇欲坠，格子样的天花板旋转着压下来，被上司打回来的文件和那张脸一起出现在角落又随即被吞噬。  
而他现在……正在干什么啊？  
他的灵魂像从身体里逃逸出来，飘在卧室的上空，从浮着层灰尘、起了球的蚊帐外，看他被一个男人含着阴茎，却像个妓女一样呻吟个不停，摇晃着腰肢，贪婪地按着男人的头往更深更紧更温暖的地方挺送着腰。  
过载的快感一波一波，大腿内侧的嫩肉不受控制地颤抖，淫靡的水声似乎全方位环绕着他，响彻耳畔。他的腰迅速地瘫软，又被快感激得直了身体。  
他眼前闪过一道白光，呜咽了一声，射了出来。

郑泰成含着精液，找了一圈却没找到卷卫生纸。干脆拽过金东奎的衬衫吐了上去，顺便给自己擦了擦嘴。  
他从这个角度观察着金东奎的脸，青年的脸庞轮廓似乎有点未褪去的婴儿肥，好像还有点少年的稚嫩的模样。在过度的高潮里失了神，目光涣散着，半张着嘴喘着粗气，泪水流了满脸，被月色照得亮晶晶的一片，像心碎了似的。  
他凑过去吻了吻金东奎的唇角。  
金东奎看着一片黑影压过来，才稍微回了神。他伸手抹了一把脸上冰凉的液体，才意识到自己竟然因为射精哭得稀里哗啦。  
——这太丢脸了，但确实太爽了。  
他听到了窸窸窣窣的响声，郑泰成从裤兜里摸出了彩色的薄薄的包装袋，叼在嘴里，脱掉了自己的裤子。他用牙齿撕破避孕套的包装，身体重新钻下去，头埋在金东奎胯间，唇轻轻摩擦着金东奎的阴茎，拿食指一勾就戴了上去。  
他抬起头，一双漆黑的眼眸在没有开灯的房间里格外明亮，却幽深如一潭泥沼，随时随地可以沦陷进去。  
“喜欢什么姿势呢？”  
金东奎愣了一下。  
郑泰成像看小孩子那样看他，是真真正正属于成年人的眼神，直接、平静，从物欲横流灯红酒绿的灯火里打捞起，滤过令人兴奋的迷幻剂，只剩下零星的空。  
“你之前是不是见过我？”  
“嗯。”  
“为什么不叫住我？”  
金东奎觉得这个问题有点搞笑，但郑泰成一本正经得就像他白天接待的客户那样，似乎只是问一些枯燥乏味的涉及流程规章的繁文缛节。  
为什么人可以泰然自若地问这个问题呢？  
郑泰成等不到回答也无所谓：“你在附近工作吗？“  
金东奎脑袋里闪过几个让他头痛的片段。但为什么头痛——他不想记得了，他只是摇摇头：“你想抽烟吗？”  
“不想。”郑泰成拒绝了他，俯身贴上去，双腿勾住他的腰，手亲密地搂住他的脖子，两片赤裸而冰凉的胸膛贴在一起。他带着金东奎往旁边翻过去，躺在床上。  
“操。”他又骂了一句，扭了扭身体，从身下拽出一本被折了角的书。  
金东奎半坐起来，看着郑泰成往枕头旁边摸了摸，又扫兴地起身，撅着屁股去找他外套口袋里的润滑剂，不耐烦地淋了满手，重新躺回来，双腿分开，熟练地往身后的穴口摸过去。  
噗嗤的淫靡水声再次响起来，借着窗外的月光和街灯，金东奎清楚地看到那个流淌着闪闪发光的黏液的穴口，一张一合的，像是一座宝藏。  
“不要试试吗？”郑泰成用湿漉漉的手指去牵他的手。金东奎的手指上因此也糊满了肠液和润滑剂的混合物，被牵引着插进去。  
这好奇怪啊。  
在这之前，即使他知道，也没有如此清楚地意识到，男人的身体里有这样一部分，可以被如此开拓，充满弹性、紧致、湿润而温暖。  
他着迷地盯着郑泰成扩张的动作：插进更多的手指，手掌一扇一扇的，旋转着，断断续续的呻吟飘出来。  
郑泰成的声音很好听，清亮的、有点慵懒，他的双腿慢慢软着向两边摊平了，脚后跟碰了碰金东奎的后腰。  
金东奎捞着郑泰成一边的膝弯，扶着性器直接捅了个彻底。  
郑泰成惊呼了一声，不满又像是调情地拿膝盖蹭了两下他的侧脸，轻微地晃动了精瘦的腰肢，肠道的嫩肉谄媚地吸附着体内粗大的性器。  
金东奎大开大合地操弄起来，郑泰成被激得紧绷了上半身，又抬了腰去迎合，一条腿搭在肩上，一条腿勾着他的背。  
金东奎没多久就找准了他的敏感地带，刺激两下就逼出了高亢淫荡的叫床声。金东奎退出来，把他翻了个身，郑泰成会意地高抬着臀部，拿手分开，露出吞吐着液体的后穴。  
他边扭着腰边哀求，说不清是真的在逃避性器的鞭笞还是在以退为进的求欢。金东奎忽然想起冷落了什么似的，学着之前郑泰成的样子去揉捏他的乳尖，没一会儿郑泰成就软了身体，浅棕色的乳头倒是硬得发痛。他的上半身都陷在凌乱的床单里，后腰拗起的弧度好看又色情。  
郑泰成已经习惯在昏昏沉沉的快感里握住让他保持清醒的那根线了。但是青年的持久还是有点让他吃不消——他不该勉强自己的，但再一想是他主动引诱了青年为一场本没必要发生的性事掏钱包，心里那点微不足道的愧疚还是起了作用，他驱散了最后一丝清醒的思维，全心全意地承受并享受身体内部酸胀到几乎炸裂的快感。他敞开了嗓子叫着，尽兴得沾染了情欲逼出的沙哑。金东奎不知疲倦地开垦着，刺激着他的敏感点，反复冲刺顶撞，在粗重的喘息里射了出来。  
“操。”郑泰成感受到了体内的热流，缓慢但不容置疑地冲击着肠壁，“怎么搞的？”  
金东奎退出来，皱着眉头盯着往外渗着精液的透明套子：“它破了。"  
他把套子摘下来，随手抓了件衣服擦干净自己的下体。  
转头一看，郑泰成已经在一团凌乱里找回了自己的内裤，刚伸进去一条腿。  
他甚至没留意郑泰成是什么时候射了自己一床单。

郑泰成慢条斯理地穿好衣服，并对T恤上莫名出现的精液感到难以理解。他从地上的衣物中扒拉出金东奎的西装，在口袋里找到钱包，抽出最后一沓薄薄的纸币，想了想，又塞回去半叠，未置一词，转身离开了。  
郑泰成站在公寓楼的门口点燃了一支烟，随手插进口袋里，摸出了一枚质地坚硬的、小巧的普通的扣子。  
他回忆起那块捡起这枚扣子的破损的地砖、店面飘出来的炸鸡和韩式辣酱的香气、和金东奎额前卷翘着的深棕色的刘海儿。  
他认认真真思考了一会儿，刚一转身，就看到了站在黑漆漆楼梯口的青年。  
“你的。”他哑着嗓子说。


End file.
